Negative Tails Chapter 2
by portrex8764
Summary: That was my first encounter with him. Born and the Negative Tails. Well, that was before he'd attack Kumogakure. The Hidden Village in the Cloud and the entire land of Lightning all together.


Negative Tails Chapter 2

That was my first encounter with him. Born and the Negative Tails. Well, that was before he'd attack Kumogakure. The Hidden Village in the Cloud and the entire land of Lightning all together.

Chapter 2: Five months after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Born and the Negative Nine Tails vs. The Land of Lightning

"You ready Nega. That is your real name after all."Born says on the outskirts of the Land of Lightning. "Yeah, yeah. I'm the only Negative Tailed Beast that looks like my Positive. It's annoying that I carry on my name. Beside personal thought I've been ready to fight ever since you met the Legendary Shinobi Madara." Nega the Negative Nine Tails says. "Yes, I know the way you feel but aside from all emotion. Let's start the destruction of Land of Lightning." Born says hoping on Nega's head. Nega takes off running toward the Hidden Cloud Village as fast as possible. Not taking any consideration of being quiet. To do what they wanted to do. They could be as a loud as they wanted. "Get ready Raikage and Positive Eight Tails were going to break you!" Born shouts. He wasn't insane. He had a plan, it was just the pure audacity of his plan was ridiculous. He loved it, he requested it, and best of all he was able to hunt his brother...Naruto.

"Raikage! A Tailed Beast is headed this way!" A messenger says rushing into the Raikage's Room. "Which one?! The Two Tails?! The Eight Tails?!" Raikage's Ay shouts. "It looks like the Nine Tails but it's different it all black and Naruto is not riding it!" He says concerned. "What?! Call Bee have him make contact with it as soon as possible!" "Yes, Lord Raikage!" The messenger says leaving. "This isn't good an attack by an unknown Tailed Beast and his Jinjuriki. I might have to get my hands dirty." Raikage Ay says cracking his knuckles.

Born rushes toward the village. In lying wait Bee sat at the edge of a valley. The ground shakes around him as Born rushes toward the village, "Yo, yo Stupid Nine Tails ain't ready for the show, Eight ya know" Bee raps to the Eight Tails. "Get ready Bee let's get ready to fight." "Weeeeee! Tailed Beast Transformation!" The Eight Tails emerges from the valley. Though Born is ready and as his comes out he launches a Tailed Beast Bomb. The bomb accelerates at Bee in full might. Killer Bee creates a Tailed Beast Bomb and fires it but it's too close to him. They make contact and explode sending Bee flying back. "Lawless Vision!" Born says as his eyes turn into Catalysts and he blinds himself. "Bee, the opponent is doing something." Eight tails says communicating with Bee. "Yo,yo what you mean he's blind so he can't see." Bee says rapping again. Born's eyes analyze Bee and the Eight tails without even seeing him."A Positive Eight Tails with Lighting Attribute Jutsu. And a solely explosive Tailed Beast Bomb. For the Jinjuriki he's a Lighting Attribute too. He's not that strong a Tailed Beast Shadow Clone should finish it." "Weak, Tailed Beast Shadow Clone!" Three more Negative Nine Tails appears. Two rush at Bee at 346 miles per hour. Bee catches them by the neck and holds them up. The the other two create something interesting. One hold his left hand out and the other creates his Tailed Beast Bomb in it. It then rushes at Bee and smashes into his stomach sending him flying into a mountain. Splitting it all together. Bee screams in pain as the Tailed Beast handle him with ease. They roar with fury and all of them rush toward the Village.

"Sir, Bee has been defeated and now five Tailed Beast are headed this way." The messenger comes back. "They defeated Bee!"The Raikage shouts. "Yes sir, and there have been Identified it is the same tailed beast that fought Madara and Obito sir." "Him! Call Naruto! Isn't he here on a mission!" "Right away!" Then Born smashes through the window slashing for the Raikage. He blocks it with his arm but then Born rotates in mid-air air and slams his into his jaw. The Raikage slide back. Though quickly recovers and says, "Lariat!" He rushes at Born though Born smiles and says, "Shut up!" Born slides under him and hold his scythe up. The Raikage couldn't stop in time and the scythe slashes through his arm cutting it off. The Raikage screams in agony. "No jutsu will ever work on my Lawless Vision. Heck, I'm blind and you couldn't touch me." Then Born laughs as the ground shakes outside. The raikage looks outside in horror.

The Tailed Beast are wreaking havoc and completely destroying Village no the entire nation. This wasn't just an attack on the Village. The was a one man war on the Land of Lightning. Cloud Ninja rush into the room. Born look at them and laughs. Then Nega rushes toward the building with Born in it, "Tailed Beast Fist!" He punch through the wall crushing the Cloud Ninja. The hallway then explodes in his face but Born doesn't move. He can't even see it, but the pure destruction was heavenly to him. "Now back to you Raikage! In three second I will plant an Embryo of the Negative Two Tails here. Submit to my power and you may live in my world. A world where you aren't under a Genjutsu you, you simply obey me." Born says in pleasure. Outside Nega rips through a building as Ninja surge toward him. "Foolish!" Nega grabs a huge stone and lunges it at them. Some dodge but it smashes into several crushing them. "Choose!" Born says demanding the Raikage's attentions. "I choose my nation!" The Raikage punches the floor causing the floor to erupt with electricity. Born leaps up and flips standing on the ceiling. He then bounces off the ceiling and catches the Raikage's face. The Raikage loses balance and smashes through the floor. They land on the bottom floor. "I have lawless vision but yet I'm blind how pathetic and I'm not even a Uchiha." Born says and a black Rasengan forms on his hands. The Raikage sparks with power and screams, "PUnk! You attack my nation and expect not to face the wrath of a Kage! Lightning Strait!" The Raikage charges but Born remains still. One inch from Born's face travelling 700 mph. BOrn snicker and duck he then smashes the Rasengan into the Raikages stomach. Pushing his lightning chakra up stabbing him like air stabbing a cloud. THe room explodes with Chakra blowing it open sending the Raikage flying up through the ceiling. Born then leaps up after him with his scythe glowing a vicious black. "What the?!" Raikage phases to the side dodging the slash. "Still using Jutsu, I'll end up killing you like that." "I'll never surrender!" "You sure?" Born says as Nega's fist crashes through the wall behind him. It smashes through the Raikage's back sending crashing to the floor. Leaving him slumped up against the glass. "I show no mercy because you aren't even worthy of that title. Hah, Raikage who was the idiot who gave you that title!" Born say laughing. "My father!" "Shut up and die already" Born appears in front of the Raikage and kicks him through the glass. The Raikage falls fast and faster. "He was fun, I'm done with the nation now did you plant the embryo for the Negative Two Tails." Nega says stopping as Born hops on him. "Yes, It's inside him." Born says as his vision returns and finally sees what he's done. He burnt the Land of Lightning to the ground. "What? That'll be interesting." Nega says running back the way he came as the clones disappear. "We did good, let's head back to FInal Valley to rest for a bit. Next is the Land of Fire." Born says smiling.

Back in the Hidden Leaf. "Lady Tsunade the Land of Lightning has been attacked by a Tailed Beast that looks like the Nine Tails!" Shizune says rushing into Tsunade's office. "What? REport send ninja immediately. Where is the Raikage! Who is that Jinjuriki" "He was in combat got defeated along with Bee. Though the Raikage is missing though after his battle. The Land of Lightning is burning right now as we speak. As for the Jinjuriki we believe it Born and the Negative Nine tails" "Well then, send support!" "Him again, Naruto's brother! Naruto you have to face him like it or not" Tsunade says thinking. "Still send shinobi to recover survivors and to find the Raikage! This is not the time for us to lose contact! Douse the flames and make sure Kakashi and Guy intercept the that Jinjuriki!" "We can't there out searching for Madara Uchiha's body!" "Then I'll intercept him myself!"


End file.
